Charmed Season Nine
by Cayne Salem
Summary: This is a better verison of Charmed Season nine that i started sorry for the mix up
1. The Good Guys Main Reality

Charmed Season Nine:

-Piper Halliwell: Molecular Stasis/Combustion

-Leo Wyatt: Human Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Sensing charges, Energy Balls, Limited telepathic communication with charges, Thermokinesis, Hovering, Levitation, Telekinesis and Light manipulation

-Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (16): Force field, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Molecular Combustion, Minor Projection, Conjuration, Sensing, Healing, Ability to wield Excalibur, Energy balls, and Energy blast

-Christopher Perry Halliwell (15): Telekinesis, Telekinetic orbing, Orbing, Sensing and Limited telepathic communication with charges

-Prudence Melinda Halliwell (7): Molecular Stasis/Combustion

-Phoebe Halliwell: Premonitions, Empathy and Levitation

-Cupid (Coop): Teleportation, Time travel, Stopping time (only applies to charges) and Empathy

-Sierra Paris Halliwell (13): Premonitions and Levitation

-Kira Patricia Halliwell (11): Fire Throwing and Slow time down

-Brianna Venus Halliwell (7): Empathy (Love, Lust, Etc.)

-Paige Matthews-Mitchell: Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Glamouring, Telepathic connection with charges, Sensing, Healing and Hovering

-Henry Mitchell: Human; Parole officer

-Henry Mitchell, Jr (10): Orbing and Healing

-Leslie Shelia Mitchell (6): Energy Beams and Telepathy

-Pandora 'Pan' Paige Mitchell (6): Conjure the elements (Aerokinesis/Electrokinesis) and Invisibility


	2. The Good Guys Alter Reality

Alter Reality:

-Prue Halliwell-Trudeau: Telekinesis; Force field, Enhanced strength, Psychokinesis, Levitation and Explosion, Astral Projection: Cloning and Empathy (Pargnet with Trudeau Penelope 1 month)

-Andrew 'Andy' Trudeau: Human; Chief-Inspector of the SFPD

Adopted Son: Ace Cayne Halliwell (16): capable of manipulating dark magics in order to: Perform cloaking spells and other incantations, Sense sources of magical power, Telekinesis, Telepathy, empathy, Astral Projection, Molecular Stasis/Combustion, Premonitions, orb (black), remote teleportation, fireballs, lightning control, can emit fiery bee-like particles, can remove spirits from their physical bodies, Photokinesis and many others.

-Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Molecular Stasis/Combustion (Pargnet with Christopher Gordon 7 months)

-Leo Wyatt: Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Sensing charges, Energy Balls, Limited telepathic communication with charges, Thermokinesis, Hovering, Levitation, Telekinesis and Light manipulation

-Patricia Melinda Halliwell (18): Molecular Stasis, Force field, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Molecular Combustion, Minor Projection, Conjuration, Sensing, Healing, Energy balls, and Energy blast

-Phoebe Halliwell: Premonitions and Levitation

-Cupid (Coop): Teleportation, Time travel, Stopping time (only applies to charges) and Empathy

-Allen Halliwell, Jr (15): Premonitions

-Victor Halliwell (12): Empathy

-Leo Halliwell (13): Levitation and Teleportation

-Paige Matthews-Mitchell: Icy Mist, Orbing, Glamouring, Telepathic connection with charges, Sensing, Healing and Hovering (Pargnet with Henry, Jr. 5 months)

-Henry Mitchell: Human; Parole officer

-Patrick Matthews-Brody: Fire Throwing, Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Sensing, Deflection and Levitation

Son of Patrick and Ex-Lover: Dexter Sheridan Matthews (6): Deflection and Light Manipulation

-Kyle Brody: Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Sensing charges, Energy Balls, Limited telepathic communication with charges, Thermokinesis, Hovering, Levitation, Telekinesis and Light manipulation

-Giafar/Gavin Reid: Grand Vizier to Soul; Clairvoyance, Psi Beams, Premonitions, and Molecular Manipulation


	3. The Elders

The Elders: Regeneration, Energy Balls, Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Invisibility, Sensing Charges, Memory Manipulation, Mind Control, Telepathy, Lightning Bolts, Clairvoyance, Overseeing the world, Heat Generation, Thought Projection, Telekinetic-Orbing and Hovering

Members:

-Odin (Blue)

-Sandra (Blue)

-Kevin (Blue)

-Roland (Blue)

-Kheel (Blue)

-Jonas (Blue)

-Aramis (Blue)

-Alastair (Blue)

-Sam Wilder (Blue)

-Micah (Blue)

-Septimus (Blue) (Traitor)

-Seymour (Green) (Traitor)

-Twyla (Green) (Traitor)

-Eden (Green)

-Tituba (White)

-Zagreus (White)

-Artmeisia (Black)

-Marlin (Yellow)

-Celina (Purple)

-Cedrella (Red) (Head Elder)

Former Elders:

-Leo Wyatt: Clipped Wings (Blue) (Restored Powers)

Deceased Elders:

-Cecil (Blue)

-Ramus (Blue)

-Gideon (Purple)

-Zola (Blue)


	4. Magic School

Magic School:

Headmaster: Giovanni Gallo: One of the worlds most powerful sorcerers

Teachers:

-Uma Laveau: Voodoo Priestess

-Damian Nottingham

-Cyril Deva

-Dahlia Dominques-Reinhard

-Asteria Andrews-Rossi

-Guinvera Andrews-Siliazar

-Henrietta Andrews-Fredreick

-Karnilla Teague-Nottingham

-Kenshi Nori

-Beowulf Claremont

-Una Gwynne

-Lars Gwynne

-Paige Matthews-Micthell

-Coop

-Daniel Eames

-Matthew Austin

-Micah Austin

Students:

-Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

-Christopher Perry Halliwell

-Prudence Melinda Halliwell

-Sierra Paris Halliwell

-Kira Patricia Halliwell

-Brianna Venus Halliwell

-Henry Mitchell, Jr

-Leslie Shelia Mitchell

-Pandora 'Pan' Paige Mitchell

-Ace Cayne Salem (Halliwell)

-Brian Scott: Inter-Kinetic Ability

-Dani Ahab Deva: Son of Cyril Deva, Electromagnetic Abilities

-Milo Rasputin: Memory Alteration

-Veronica Claremont: Daughter of Beowulf Claremont, Pulse Bolts

-Adrian Trent Austin: Son of Micah Austin, Hyperkinetic abilities

-Elissa Anderson: Terrakinetic

-Bridget Bassett: Hydromorph

-Nathan Eames: Son of Daniel Eames, Telepathic

-Quentin Eames: Son of Daniel Eames, Telekinetic

-Denise Mahanoy: Empathic

-Melissa Joy Jones: Invisibility

-Edward Andrews: Son of Guinvera Andrews-Siliazar, his power is Heat beams from his eyes

-Marilyn Jane Lee: Astral Projection

-James Rosier: Superhuman Strength and Speed

-Brendan Peverell: Shape Change

-Pearl Hanson: Illusion Casting

-Joshua Evans: Electrokinesis

-Aaron Michaels: Generates high heated plasma

-Paula Petterson: Areokinetic

-Ashley Parker: Cyrokinetic


	5. Demons

Deoms:

-Jewel Turner: The demon hafl-sister to Cole Turner, but unlike him she is full demon

-Murdoch Garwin: Warlock with the power of casting real-like illusions

-Romasanta Wolfen: Is a Powerful Witch who was around during The Salem witch trials were a series of hearings before local magistrates followed by county court trials to prosecute people accused of witchcraft in Essex, Suffolk, and Middlesex Counties of colonial Massachusetts, which were between February 1692 and May 1693. She is capable of manipulating dark magic's in order to: Perform cloaking spells and other incantations, Sense sources of magical power, and Imbue other beings with raw, highly addictive magical energies and exert a level of control over said energy.

-Nightshade Demons: They are a race of demons that draw their power from the psychic energies of the subconscious minds of dreaming sentient beings, they can draw the life energy from sleeping people, leaving them in comas, and manipulate the substance of the dream dimension.

-Twilight Demons: They can absorb the power from the suffering and fear of others, can absorb the souls of innocent people and transform them into zombie warriors.

Blacksmith, Inc.

-Devon Blacksmith/Lucifuge; Prime Minister of Hell

-Edgar Kristof/Thammuz: Grand Inquisitor of Hell

-Alfonso Wesker/Anubis: Lord of the Dead

-Dais Acker/Memmon: Prince of Hell

-Iris Rena/Isis: Goddess of Life

-Cayce Kento/Dantalion: Dark Mage of Hell

-Arthur Reeva/Ziggurat Salem: Emperor of the Death Dynasty

-Emma Reeva/Selena Von Salem: Ancient Witch/Empress of the Death Dynasty


	6. Power Struggle

Power Struggle:

--Underworld--

Two females and one male walked into a dark cave as one of the females lifts her hand there's a bright glow which was then followed by a soft voice, "Why have you come here?" "We seek answers." A female then stepped into view, she was a young girl with her hair pinned up in a ponytail and she's wearing a black and blue Japanese-style dress. She then lifts her hand and a crystal ball begins to glow on a table as her eyes turn pure white, "You seek answers, you seek the answer to the age old question. How do you defeat the Charmed Ones? And now that a new generation as been born." "Yes. Do you have a solution to our age old question." "Yes, I see another, another just as powerful, maybe even more." "Where do we find this other power?" "Where is not the question. When is the correct question." "Quit answering us in riddles!" "Then leave my home and find your answers elsewhere." "Fine." The two females and male walked out of the cave just as rock sealed up the hole, "I told you she was useless. I was told never to trust a seer." The male said. "We had no choice, she is the only one who knows of the future and past." The taller female said. "So now what?" "We find this other power, no matter where it is at."

--Halliwell Manor--

Wyatt and Chris come bolting down the stairs as Piper and their seven year old sister; Prudence enter, "Take it back!" "Make me!" Chris yelled. "Take it back or I swear to you I'm gonna beat you senseless!" Chris quickly darted behind his mother before his older brother could grab him, "Whoa, whoa Wyatt clam down." Piper said. Little Prudence too hide behind her mother, "Where's your father?" "He went somewhere with Uncle Coop." Chris said from behind his mother. "Okay now what's going on here?" Piper asked as she looked from Chris to Wyatt. "Chris said I was gay just because I hang out with this new kid at school instead of him." Wyatt said. Piper looked at Chris, "Is this true, Chris?" "Mommy what does gay mean?" Prudence asked. "Why honey it means happy." "Then why Wyatt mad?" "Listen honey why don't you go upstairs and play with your new toys." Little Prudence's face lit up and she ran upstairs. Piper then turned to her sons, "You two, living room, now." Both Wyatt and Chris lowered their heads as they walked into the living room, "Now Chris why did you call your brother gay?" Piper asked as they all sat down. "Cause mom he ignores me at school and it makes me so angry." Chris said. "Chris, sweetie you have to remember that Wyatt is your brother and that he will always love you, but both of you will make friends that you two won't share." "I know. I'm sorry Wyatt." Chris said. "It's okay." Wyatt said. They both stood up just as Coop glowed in with Leo by his side, "Boys go do your homework." Piper said. Coop looked at Piper, "Well, I'll see you guys later." "And where were you?" Piper asked. "Piper, honey now before you get mad at me let me explain." Leo said. "Okay." Piper stated. "Well, Coop showed up and he need help with one of his charges and the boys are old enough to be by themselves." Leo said. "What did he need help with?" Piper asked. "His new charge is a former whitelighter and not only is he supposed to help her find love but he needs her to once again want to be a whitelighter." "Okay since it was for the greater good I'll let you sidle this time." Piper said.

--Alter Reality--

A young boy with short dark hair walks out of a two story dark blue Victorian house, he is then followed by a woman with long dark hair. "Ace, sweetie go get in the car while I lock the door." "Okay mom." Ace walked towards a black SUV as a black vortex opens, "Mom!" His mother quickly turned and saw it," Get back!" He had just jumped out of the way as a man with spiky dirty blond hair exited the portal. His mother lifts her hand and sent the man slamming into the SUV, "Who are you?" The man stood up, "Hold on. I'm not here to hurt you I just want to protect the boy." "You still didn't answer my question, who are you?" "My name is Gavin Reid and I was sent to protect the boy." "By who?" "His parents." Gavin stated. "From what?" "Well, I'm not sure but I think it might have to do something with that." Gavin said as he pointed to behind the SUV. She quickly turned to the sight of her son being sucked into a large black vortex, "No!" She lifted her hand and sent the SUV spiraling into the air, but she was too late he was gone. The SUV smashed into the ground just as two ladies came running out of a pink two story Victorian house across the street, "Prue! Prue!" "They took him." Prue said as she fell to her knees. "Who took who, Prue." Phoebe asked. "Ace, someone or something sucked him through a portal." Piper looked at the gentleman next to them, "And who are you?" "I am Gavin Reid I was sent to protect the boy by his parents." "Well, why didn't you?" Piper asked. "Piper it's not his fault it happened to fast." Prue said. Gavin lifted his fingers, "What are you doing?" Phoebe asked. "I'm tying to find the magic trail and if I can maybe I can reopen the portal that took him and go through it to get him back." "Take me with you." Prue said. "I'm sorry but you cannot come with me." Prue grabbed his arm, "This is my son and you will take me with you, I'm coming with you." Prue said. "I'm sorry but I can't take you to this alternate timeline because in the one he went to you already existed and died." Gavin said. Prue released him, "If I take you or your sisters including Paige it could damage that time frame." "What about Leo or Coop?" Phoebe asked. "No they too exist as did Kyle and Henry and Andy." Gavin said. "Patrick? What about Patrick?" Prue asked. "No he never existed in that timeline, I could take him." "Patrick!" Prue yelled. Within seconds blue and white orbs formed Patrick's body, "What's up Prue?" "Pat, I need you to go with Gavin here and save Ace." "Okay, but why again?" Patrick asked. "Come I'll explain on the why." Gavin said as he grabbed his arm and they vanished.

--Normal Reality; Halliwell Manor--

Wyatt is coming down the steps as he hears the doorbell ring, "I'll get it!" He opens the door, "Ace, hey man, what's up?" "Nothing much, can we talk?" Ace said. "Sure, come in." Wyatt stepped aside to let him in, "Wyatt honey who is it?" Piper asked as she and Leo walked into the hallway. "Mom, dad, this is Ace Salem, he is new to magic school." "Well, nice to meet you." Piper said. "Same here." Ace said, "Wyatt I need to speak with you." "Okay, let's go into the living room." Wyatt led Ace into the living, Leo stepped forward but he was stopped by Piper, "Leo, honey leave them alone." "Okay." Leo stated. Ace sat down on the sofa and Wyatt sat in a chair, "So What's up?" "Listen we need to talk about what happened last night." Ace said. "Oh, that." Wyatt stated. "Do we have to?" "Yes we do, Wyatt I have very strong feelings towards you, now if you don't feel the same way I'll leave it alone but to be honest Wyatt I don't think I can." Ace said. Wyatt stood up he then sat next to Ace and grabbed his hand, "I do have feelings for you but you have to understand that this is all new to me I have never been in a relationship let alone with a guy so I'm a little scared. So let's take things slow." Ace looked into Wyatt's eyes, "Okay but how are we going to be together? Are you gonna tell your parents about us?" "I'm not sure yet. I might, it'll be easier for us if I do." Wyatt said. "But not right now." The both of them leaned in for a quick kiss, they parted just as Chris walked in. "Oh great he's here." He sighed as he sat down, "Chris don't start." Wyatt hissed. "What? I'm not starting anything." Chris said. "It's okay Wyatt." Ace stated. Piper, Leo and little Prudence walked into the living room, "Mommy who that?" "Why sweetie that's Ace, Wyatt's friend." Piper said. "So Ace where are you from?' Piper asked. "I'm not sure really. I was adopted when I was five." Ace said. "So you have no idea who your real parents are?" Leo asked. "Nope." Ace stated. Just then two demons shimmed in as a darklighter appeared, "Leo protect Prudence!" Piper yelled, "Wyatt! Chris, orb out with Ace." "But mom, you can't beat them all alone." Wyatt said. "Go now, I'll be fine." Piper said. Wyatt placed his hand on Ace's shoulder but before he could do anything an arrow hit him in his side. "No!" Ace shouted. "Wyatt are you okay?" As he fell back onto the sofa an arrow hit Chris in his shoulder, "Hey! Those are my boys!" Piper yelled, she then lifted her hands, but before she could do anything an arrow hit the darklighter and he exploded. "What the hell." Piper was confused she knew that both Chris and Wyatt were down from the darklighter arrow. She turned and saw Ace standing with his hand raised, "You?" "Piper look out!" Leo yelled. Piper turned just in time to see an energy ball coming towards her she lifted her hands and it froze in mid-air; she then waved her right hand and blow up the demon that hurled it at her. Just then three more demons shimmered in, "Oh great. Paige!" Piper darted behind the sofa to avoid being hit by a fireball, blue orbs then formed Paige's body, "Piper, what's?" "Paige look out!" Piper yelled. Paige turned to the sight of an energy ball speeding towards her, she lifted her hand and it turned into blue and white orbs and vanished, she then jumped behind the sofa. "What's going on?" "I don't know they just appeared. A Darklighter hit both Chris and Wyatt with an arrow." Piper said. "What, I have to heal them." Paige said. "No, it's too risky with that many demons out there you could get killed." Piper said. Ace's eyes filled up with tears, he was afraid that he was going to lose Wyatt; the man he loves. As he stood up his eyes turned blue and shields appeared around Piper and Paige and Leo and Prudence. "Ace what're you doing?" Piper asked. Ace turned to look at Piper and Paige, "Stay back." They could see blue-fire in his eyes, "Look out!" Piper yelled. Ace turned just in time to see four energy balls coming towards him; he just stood there as they neared him he lifted his hand and the energy balls swirled around him. "Nice try, my turn." He smiled as he lifted his left hand and emitted lightning bolts at two of the demons and they exploded. The energy balls swirling around him had vanished, he then lifted two of his fingers and hit a demon with a heat beam. The last demon shimmered out as the other demon turned into dust.

As Ace fell to his knees the shields vanished, "Paige go heal Wyatt while I remove the arrow from Chris." Piper said. "Okay." Paige went over the Wyatt as Piper went over to Chris, "Chris, sweetie, this might hurt a little bit." She placed both of her hands on the arrow and pulled hard as it came out Chris screamed. Paige placed her hands over Wyatt's wound but nothing happened, "Piper we have a problem." "What is it?" Piper asked. "It's not working." Paige stated. "What?" Piper exclaimed, she went over to Paige, "Why isn't it working?" "I don't know." Paige said. "Go heal Chris maybe the two of you can heal Wyatt." Piper said. Paige quickly went over to Chris and placed her hands over his wound and it vanished. "Quickly heal Wyatt!" Piper yelled. Both Chris and Paige placed their hands over Wyatt's wounds but still nothing happened. "Why isn't it working!" Piper yelled. "It's……To……Late….." Ace moaned out as he stood up. "W-What do you mean?" Piper asked. "He's gone." Ace said. "No, he can't be gone." Piper said. "He is I can see his spirit above us right now watching us trying to save him." Ace said. Piper looked up, "Wyatt sweetie come back to us." "Step aside." Ace stated. "What? Why?" Paige asked. "Cause I'm going to try and save him." Ace said. Paige looked at Piper, "Do it." Ace knelt down next to Wyatt; he then placed his hands over Wyatt's wounds, his eyes turned blue as he slowly lifted his hands away lightning began to pull the wound closed. Wyatt's eyes shot open as he gasped for air and shot up right. "Oh thank god." Piper pulled Wyatt into her arms. "Alright mom, I'm okay now you can let me go." Wyatt said. "I thought I was going to lose both of my boys." Piper said. "But you didn't." Chris said. "Yeah thanks to Ace." Piper stated. "Yeah about that how can you heal? I've never heard of nor seen a witch heal." Leo said. Ace lowered his head, "I don't know I just can."

--Underworld--

One demon shimmered in, "Where is he?" "He was protected by the Charmed Ones." He said. A red energy ring appeared around his neck, he choked for air as he levitated off of the ground, "I won't tolerate failure!" The energy ring shined as fire consumed his body and he exploded. "You know if you keep doing that there won't be any demons left." Her hands began to glow black, "Who's there?" "That's not important. Now where are the others?" "Romasanta, who is that?" "Ah, there you two are Jewel

Turner and Murdoch Garwin." "Okay you clearly know who we are but who are you?" Jewel asked. "In time you shall know that but as of right now you don't need to know. Now let's talk about Ace Cayne Salem." "How do you know about him?" Murdoch asked. "Oh I know many things. You must let the boy learn of his power before you use him against the Halliwells." "And why is that?" Jewel asked. "Because the more he uses them the stronger he becomes." "But we can't risk that, if he doesn't work with us he could kill us." Romasanta said. "True but if you can get him to fight the Charmed Ones just once that sense of power he'll love and he'll never want to lose it ever again." "Fine we'll do this your way but if it fails we will hunt you down and vanquish you ourselves." Jewel said. "Oh, I expect no less from you three."

--Halliwell Manor--

As Piper, Paige and Leo talked red orbs formed a female's body; she had long flowing red hair and is wearing a black and red dress. Leo shoot to his feet, "Elder Cedrella." "Please Leo, you may sit." Cedrella said. "I am here to speak with the Charmed Ones about a very powerful witch." "Really?" Paige asked. "Yes but first I must speak with Leo in private if you don't mind." Cedrella said. "No not at all." Piper said, "Paige go get Phoebe." "Okay." Paige said she then orbed out as Piper walked out of the living room. "Elder Cedrella what is it?" Leo asked. "Leo my dear boy, I fear a great evil is on the horizon and I also fear that the Charmed Ones will not be able to defeat it." Cedrella said. "Okay what does that mean?" Leo asked. "Leo I have decided to give you your wings back." Cedrella said. Leo's eyes widen in shock, "What? But why?" "Fear not Leo you will have no other charges then the Charmed Ones. Besides I always believed that you were the only one that could guide the Charmed Ones." Cedrella said. "But what about Paige?" Leo asked. "No Paige has other charges and you and her must guide the next generation of Charmed Ones." Cedrella said. "Okay then I'll do it." Leo stated. Elder Cedrella placed her hand on Leo's chest, blue orbs swirled down her arm and as they entered his body he glowed a bright yellow. "There you are once again a Whitelighter." "Thank you, Elder Cedrella." Leo said. Just as Piper entered the living room Paige and Phoebe's bodies were formed by blue orbs, "Good now that I have all three of you we must talk about this new witch." Cedrella said; she motioned for them to sit. "So who is this new witch you need us to protect?" Phoebe asked. "His name is Ace Cayne Halliwell-Salem." All three sisters including Leo where in shock, "Wait, are you telling me that Wyatt's friend is related to us?" Piper asked.

"In the magical sense yes, by blood no." Cedrella said. The sisters were still confused, "What does that mean?" Paige asked. "Ace is not from earth or this galaxy for that matter. He is born on a planet called Witch Planet. His mother is Tituba Halliwell and his father is Cayne Salem of House of Salem and House of Darkraven." Cedrella said. "Okay so why must we protect him?" Piper asked. "Ace has five magical blood lines running through his vanes. He is the crown prince of the Death Dynasty and so far one of the most powerful witches alive." Cedrella said. "So what are we protecting him from?" Phoebe asked. "Mostly demons but witches and warlocks from his birth planet may come to kill him." Cedrella said. "Why is that?" Piper asked. "Witch Planet is at war and some believe that Ace is the key to end that war either for the greater good or other means." Cedrella said. "I have one question," Piper said. "How is that he could see Wyatt's spirit and heal?" "Ace has the ability to manipulate dark magics, which enable him to do many things and as for the reason why he saw Wyatt's spirit it's because he is from the Spiritual Dynasty and is far more atoned with spiritual energies." Cedrella said. "Elder Cedrella, we were just attacked by demons and a darklighter." Leo said. "What? Why didn't you come and get me Paige?" Phoebe asked. "Well, sorry but I was kind of fighting for my life." Paige said. "This is just as I feared they know he is already here." Cedrella said. "I'm sending a Whitelighter to keep an eye on Ace." "Why can't I be his whitelighter?" Paige asked. "I'm sorry Paige but I need a whitelighter who as been on the job a lot longer and besides you have other charges to look after." Cedrella said; her body transformed into red orbs and vanished.

--Meanwhile--

A black vortex opened up outside the Halliwell manor, "So Ace is the most powerful witch and that's why he was sent to us." Patrick said. "Correct, before the war started on Witch Planet his parents sent him here to be protected by the Charmed Ones. And now that the war is spreading his parents sent me to protect him." Gavin said. "Okay so why was he brought into this reality?" Patrick asked. "Well, here there are only three Charmed Ones." Gavin said. "Okay so why am I here?" "You are to go in there and watch over him until I can figure out on how to send him back." "Okay but what happens when they figure out the truth?" "They won't and remember you can't mention anyone from your reality or use your last name." "What why?" "Cause Matthews is Paige's last name." "Okay I think I can do this." Gavin's body vanished in a puff of smoke, Patrick stood there for awhile then his body transformed into blue orbs and vanished.

--Attic--

Wyatt is laid back on his bed with his head placed against the headboard and with Ace in between his legs, "Thank you for saving me." Wyatt said as Ace played with his fingers. "Hey there was no way I was gonna lose you." Ace said. "I love you." Wyatt was in shock from that statement he had no idea that Ace felt that way about him. Ace laid there in uneasy silence, he listened to Wyatt's heartbeat and felt the way his chest went up and down. "Listen I know you might not feel the same way about me but I just had to let you know how I felt about you." Wyatt lifted Ace's head up so he could look into his eyes, "I do love you." They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever but it was only for a few minutes. Before they could do anything else Chris walked in, "I knew it! I knew it!" "Shut up!" Wyatt yelled as he pulled him down, "Sorry." Chris said, "Listen I won't tell mom and dad but they will figure it out." "I know and that's why I'm going to tell them." Wyatt said. "Listen Ace I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you but I thought you were trying to steal my brother from me." Chris said. "It's okay Chris." Ace said. "So what do you think they are talking about?" Chris asked. "They're talking about me." Ace stated. "What? How do you know that?" Wyatt asked. "I can hear everything they are saying and I can feel that a very strong magical power circle which contents someone who holds a large amount of magical power." Ace said. "And how earth do you feel all of that?" Chris asked. "One of my powers and believe me I wish I couldn't feel it." Ace said.

--Elsewhere--

Four males and one female walk into a tall glass building with the words Blacksmith, Inc. written on it, they are then led to a room. A man in a blue pin striped suit walks into the room, "Report." A man in all black stood up, "Well, sir we have gained access to magic school via a secret passage even unknown to the Elders." "Not to mention, sir that we were successful on retrieving Excalibur from Wyatt." the female said. "But sir we have run into a problem Romasanta and her allies have pulled a very powerful witch into this reality in hopes of using him to defeat the Charmed Ones." "What? Who?" "Ace Cayne Halliwell-Salem; the son of Tituba Halliwell and Cayne Salem better known as Soul." "I want them to be found and brought to me and you are not to reveal who you are to them." "Yes, milord." two of the males vanished. "And what other news do you have for me?" "Well, we now know that via our spays in magic school that Giovanni Gallo has taken up as the Headmaster." "Great now it will be even harder to take that school down with one of the worlds powerfullest Sorcerers as the headmaster, no matter that school will be taken down." "But, milord none has bested his magic not even the Source was strong enough to beat him and he feared him." "I care not I am not that weakly the Source I have centuries of magic at my disposal." "Yes milord."

--Halliwell Manor--

Piper stood up just as blue orbs formed a male's body, "Who are you?" "I'm Patrick Danvers and I was sent to protect Ace." Patrick said. Just then Ace, Wyatt and Chris entered the living room, Ace was stunned at the sight of his uncle, "You must be Ace? My name is Patrick and I was sent by the Elders to be your Whitelighter." Ace shook his hand, "Nice to meet you." He was a little confused he didn't know why his uncle was calling himself his Whitelighter. "Okay, Piper I must as you if it'll be okay if Ace stays here I need him to be close to you if possible?" Patrick asked. "Yeah sure. He can sleep with Wyatt in the attic." Piper said. "Thanks, now do you have any questions that Elder Cedrella didn't answer." Patrick said. "Yeah, has this so called war spread to earth yet?" Piper asked. "Not that I know of, no." Patrick said. "I do know that his parents are fighting in the war or at least his mother is." "So his mother is a witch?" Phoebe asked. "Yes, her name is Tituba Halliwell; of the Halliwell Clan." Patrick said. "Well, how strong will these witches and warlocks be that are coming after him?" Paige asked. "Not very strong since all the really strong ones are fighting in the war or protecting the Queen." Patrick said. "So the three of us will be strong enough to stop them if they come after him?" Phoebe asked. "Yes but fear not if they do end up coming I'll be just an orb away." Patrick said, his body then transformed into blue orbs and vanished. "Leo who was that guy? I mean I've never heard of him before." Paige said. "Me neither, but the elders wouldn't just send any whitelighter down if Ace is as powerful as they say he is." Leo said.


End file.
